


In the Navy

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2015) [30]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Established Relationship, M/M, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert is waiting for Chris' ship to come in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Navy

**Author's Note:**

> Day 30. I actually did it. This is the last ficlet of the month. I had many grand plans for this ficlet, but it ended up not being what I originally wanted it to be. Someday I will tackle this subject again.

Robert sighs as he stands amid a sea of women, waiting patiently (or not really so patient in his case) as their men's ship sails into dock. He looks up towards the flight deck, feeling more than slightly stupid as he looks for his husband. He knows he'll never spot Chris among the many men crowding the rails as they all wait to see their loved ones. He shifts back, looking around at all the women and he slowly makes his way back to his car. He hates waiting. Absolutely hates it, but he'd promised Chris he'd be here. To his way of thinking, he's kept that promise, so now he'll go home and deal with more packing so he and Chris can head off on their vacation when Chris finally gets home. 

 

Chris frowns as he grabs his bag off his bunk and heads onto the flight deck. He waves at some of his friends, then heads down the gangway, looking around for his husband. He knows Robert hates these things, but he'd really wanted to see Robert so he could tell him the good news. Robert loves the uniforms, but despises the fact that Chris is in the Navy and therefore rarely home since he's fairly consistently out to sea. Chris had been waiting to see if he got his promotion to Rear Admiral. When he'd been passed over, for the second time, he'd decided he would retire. He and Robert could happily live on his retirement pay as a Captain. He was determined to tell Robert, but as he stands there, watching his crew all greet their loved ones, or head off to the Officers' Club or the local bar in some cases, he realizes Robert's not there.

He hefts his bag up over his shoulder, glancing about until he spots a cab still waiting. He jogs over and peers inside. "Can I get a lift?"

"Of course, Captain," the cabbie says, smiling at him. "Glad to be home?"

"Yeah. It would've been better if my husband had been here to greet me, but I guess I can't have everything." Chris throws his bags in the back, then climbs in after them. He gives his address, leaning back in his seat as he adjusts his dress whites. He sighs a little and pulls out his wallet, paying the driver when they pull up to the house. "Thanks."

"Welcome home, Captain." The cabbie waves and drives off and Chris heads inside.

"Rob? Baby, you home?" Chris frowns and walks through the whole house, noting the packed bags on their bed. He swallows hard, his stomach tightening. Robert's leaving him? He feels lightheaded as he keeps looking through the house. There's no one home and he sinks onto the edge of the bed, his head in his hands.

It's hours later when he hears the front door open and close and he hears Robert's voice. "I don't know man. I can't find him anywhere on the base. It's okay though. I'm all packed and ready to go. I'll find him and tell him and then we're off. Okay. Thanks. Yeah, yeah. Love you too. Bye." Robert walks into the bedroom and Chris lifts his head. 

"What did I do?" Chris asks, his voice and face completely devoid of emotion. 

"What? What are you talking about? Welcome home, Chris." Robert starts for him and Chris shakes his head, making Robert frown. "Chris, baby..."

"Don't! Were you really going to tell me or were you just going to leave without saying goodbye?" Chris gets to his feet and gestures to the bags. "What the hell happened, Robert?" 

Robert frowns, looking over at the bags, then he smiles. "You're stupid. I packed two bags. One for me and one for you. We're taking a vacation now that you're back. I know you have three week's leave starting today, so I thought."

Chris frowns back. "You weren't there to greet me. I come home and find bags packed and I hear you telling someone that you'll find me and tell me and you'll be off. And you told them you love them."

"I was talking to Scott."

"Scott?"

"Yeah. As in your little brother? I thought we'd go up to Boston for a week and see your family."

Chris ducks his head, cheeks flushing. "You should've said."

"I'm sorry, baby. I wanted to surprise you."

"You said you'd be there to greet me when the ship came in."

"I saw the ship come in. But it was all women and you know me. Patience is not my strong suit and I know how long it takes for a ship to dock and... just no. I couldn't take it so I decided I'd come home and pack and we could leave in the morning. I was planning on greeting you with pizza and me naked, but I guess that's out of the question."

Chris smiles and pulls Robert in close. "I have news for you. Have you ordered the pizza?"

"Yeah. It should be here in fifteen minutes or so."

"Good." Chris nuzzles Robert's neck. "I... I'm retiring."

"What?"

"I've gotten ten years in, they won't promote me. I want to be with you. I want us to have a real house and maybe a family."

Robert kisses him and nods. "That sounds like the best idea ever. We are so having celebratory sex tonight. After pizza, 'cause I know how you get after you've disembarked. You need sex and food, not in that order."

Chris laughs and nods. He steps back, gesturing to his uniform. "Well?"

Robert licks his lips as he looks over Chris' body. "You're keeping the uniforms, right?"

Chris chuckles. "Since I paid for all of them, yes. I'm keeping the uniforms."

Robert smiles and moves closer. "Good. That's very good."

Chris pulls him back in, kissing him hungrily. Robert moans and wraps his arms around Chris' waist as they kiss passionately. "Fuck, I love you, Rob."

"I love you too," Robert murmurs, kissing him again.

_end_


End file.
